


With a Chance of Rain

by SaraJaye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rain, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko, Aang, and a little outdoor buttsex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Chance of Rain

For the ATLA Kink Meme: Scar fetishism

-x-

"And tell me again _why_ I can't just bend us a fire to light our way outta here?" Zuko asked.

"Um, cause we're in a _forest?_ Trees shouldn't have their lives endangered so we can see better," Aang said. Zuko rolled his eyes and pushed a hand through his hair.

"I'm sure the trees will forgive us."

" _And_ it looks like it's gonna rain," Aang added. "I can tell."

"But it's not raining right _now_ , so I'll just light us a fire and we'll be on our way," Zuko said. "Stand back." But as he assumed his stance, he slipped on a leaf; he grabbed onto Aang to keep from falling only for them both to land in the dirt, gasping and groaning.

"Sorry about that," Zuko said, "are you all right?"

"Yeah..." Aang studied his teacher's face. "Let me get that, it won't be good if the dirt gets in your bad eye," he said, his hand reaching upwards. Zuko tensed.

"Aang, _don't-_ "

Fingers brushed tenderly over his scar, and he let out a cry as he felt himself harden. Aang leapt backwards.

"Sorry, did that hurt? I was really gentle, I didn't get any in your eye, did I?" he asked. Zuko's eyes were closed tightly as he breathed heavily, in and out, through clenched teeth. Aang opened his mouth to ask if Zuko was okay, but then he felt hardness pressing against his thigh and smirked. "So _that's_ how it is."

"Freaky, isn't it?" Zuko chuckled a bit darkly. "It's funny, Mai's known about it for years and it doesn't faze her, but I just can't get used to it. It's a _scar,_ it used to be a mark of my shameful weakness. It shouldn't be a hot spot."

Aang smiled.

"If it makes you feel any better, I get really hot when Katara runs her fingers along my arrow," he said, and they both laughed as they fell side by side. The sudden movement of Zuko's erection against Aang brought them back down to serious again, though, and Zuko sighed.

"Guess I'd better go take care of this. I'll be back in a few," he said.

"Or..." Aang began to take his robe off. "You could let me help you with that."

Like Roku and Sozin before them, the Avatar and the Fire Lord were highly attracted to each other and had been for quite some time now. But Aang and Zuko were happy just being friends and they loved the women in their lives too much to act on it. And even if they'd wanted to, there was never time.

Until now. Zuko grinned.

"Want me to chase and capture you first, or would you just let me have my way with you right here?"

"I don't think so," Aang teased, "if anyone's having their way with anyone, I'm having my way with you..." He winked. " _Sifu Hotman._ "

With a possessive growl, Zuko whipped his shirt off and tackled his friend. Aang gave a yelp and pulled himself out from underneath. It was just like the old days, wrestling and fighting for dominance...of course, their old fights didn't involve heated kisses and ear-nibbling and fevered moans.

"Damn it, Aang, you're _not-_ " Zuko gasped, but his protest was cut off by the soft flicker of Aang's tongue against his scarred eyelid. " _Damn you!_ "

"Don't worry," Aang panted, flipping Zuko onto his knees, "you'll have your turn with me." His fingers slipped inside Zuko. "You ready?"

Zuko nodded, and Aang slowly slid into him. Zuko gritted his teeth, it kind of hurt like a bitch but damn if it didn't feel good...or at least promise to feel good, anyway.

"I'm not gonna break, you know," he said after a few minutes, "you can start moving any time." Aang began to thrust, neither of them noticing as it started to rain.

*

"So much for starting a fire," Zuko said as he pulled an exhausted but sated Aang closer to him. Aang snorted, pressing a kiss to Zuko's chin.

"Like we _need_ one now."


End file.
